Just Rumors
by Phoele Waters
Summary: Entirely AU: Minerva and Athena are friends at school. What happens when Artemis starts talking to them? What does everything come crumbling down to?


_**Hey! This is my Artemis Fowl fanfiction called "Just Rumors". Please give it a try. It's entirely AU.**_

_**I do not own characters. I only own the story, Athena, and the school.**_

* * *

><p>Minerva walked down the hall, half listening to her friend talking.<p>

"Did you know that Artemis never takes his bag off of him?" Athena glared at Artemis, who looked at Athena back.

Minerva glanced at Artemis, who was indeed looking back. "Well, you don't know him."

"He's taking drugs."

"According to rumors."

Artemis walked toward the two girls slowly.

Athena turned to Minerva and mouthed, "Trouble."

"How are you?" Artemis's gelled hair was slicked back, with his one blue, one hazel eyes looking at intently at them. Minerva could tell he spent a lot of time indoor, due to his vampire pale skin.

"Get away from us." Athena had a hard look on her face, making sure Artemis got the point.

"I was talking to Minerva."

"I'm fine," Minerva answered, ignoring Athena's hatred look. "How are you?"

"Fine. You have language arts with me, correct?"

"Correct," snapped Athena. "Get away from my friend."

"She isn't objecting," Artemis noted.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Athena stomped away, obviously angry. She shoved three people out of her way, all three of them cursing Athena.

Artemis turned back to Minerva, smiling. "Do you want to do the project together?"

Minerva nodded, not trusting words. Artemis, asking _her_ for a project? The smartest kid in the class asking the most idiotic?

"You're not that idiotic," Artemis said, as if reading her mind. He looked away from Minerva into the crowd of kids at the lunch tables. "You're probably the second smartest."

"Not true."

"You were the only one - besides me - who knew the format of the essay."

"I took lessons for fun."

"You also knew the answer to all her questions."

"So? That proves nothing but memorization skills."

"You have to the guts to object to me."

Minerva didn't say anything. Artemis, as usual, was right. Minerva almost cursed him right there, but remember to swallow her words.

"Shall you walk with me?" Artemis offered, smirking. He knew Minerva forgot that after lunch was language arts.

_Brrrrring! Brrrrrrring! Brrrrrring!_

"Alright, but we'll be walking in the same direction," Minerva mentioned harshly, face turning redder by the moment.

"Alright." Artemis walked forward and Minerva followed. Minerva started to strike a conversation.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Three years. You?"

"My first year." Minerva had a feeling Artemis knew everything already. "What's your favorite subject?"

"Science."

"History. How do you know everything about me?"

Artemis didn't say anything, but opened the door to the classroom.

"Come on. You've been looking at Athena and I since forever."

"Touché."

Minerva didn't say anything. She had been staring at Artemis since the start of the school year. It was a more stalkerish than anything else. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't say anything as the teacher interrupted.

"Please stop talking," the teacher said, having Artemis and Minerva silenced.

* * *

><p>Minerva never really wanted to be friends with Athena. After all, she was part of the gang of girls throwing rocks at a boy's window. Every week was a different boy. Oddly, they didn't run out of boys yet.<p>

A lot of girls liked Artemis for outward appearance, but no one looked deeper. _Yeah, like his arrogant attitude_, snapped a small part of her brain.

"It's too cold now," complained a brunette in a corner. Minerva flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder in response.

"Yeah, let's go." The group slowly started to leave. Athena glanced at Minerva.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I'll stay." Minerva grabbed a stone and tossed it at the window. Staying alone will be nice.

The window opened just as the last few girls turned the corner.

"Hello." Artemis's voice surprised Minerva.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"You know the answer. It's cold here."

"You can come in."

"Er, no thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Artemis closed the window and the curtains.

Minerva stood there, nervous. She had a feeling in her. Something warm and bubbly. Probably love.

* * *

><p>Artemis walked into language arts and everyone swooned. Artemis looked around the room for an empty seat. Minerva didn't have to look at Artemis to know he was smirking.<p>

Minerva was used to hiding her emotions. Maybe she wasn't swooning outwardly, but she was inwardly. He looked pleasing to the eye, not only with his sleek black hair, but with his casual business clothing on.

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter._

Minerva tugged her blonde curls, knowing that it would get ruined after class. It had started to rain.

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter._

Taking out a post-it, she wrote a note down. She slipped it to Artemis, who casually read it. He wrote something back and discretely passed it back.

_M: After school, do you want to work on the project?_

_AF: Meet me at the corner at the far end of school._

Minerva slightly nodded and continued the class work. A girl behind her giggled silently, which made Artemis's head snap up.

"Idiotic," muttered Minerva, who wrote the answer to the next question between the syllables.

Artemis had a smirk on his face as he turned around and started to strike a conversation with the girl. Minerva tightened her grip on her pencil and accidentally wrote down her thoughts.

_He has no idea what he's done to me._

The girl, whom Minerva saw was a redhead, giggled again and started twirling her hair. Minerva's pencil snapped.

Artemis turned back to Minerva and saw her paper. He smirked publicly. "Care to tell me who 'he' is?"

"My brother," snapped Minerva quickly, not letting hesitation get in. "My brother's annoying." Minerva glared at the redhead after she replied.

_Pitter patter._

"Please class, open your book to page twenty-one. Minerva, please read the first two pages of the chapter."

Minerva opened her book, causing slight damage to it during the process. She then started to read.

"Sophia looked into the eyes of the stranger, standing against the streetlight in the rain. Sophia didn't feel the cold wind or her clothes soaked.

"'How may I help you?' Sophia asked. The man chuckled in reason.

"'I'm not very old. The same age as you, actually.' Then the man did something Sophia wouldn't expect. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the girl for three seconds. Then he pulled back.

"'W-w-w-what w-w-w-was th-th-that?' stuttered the girl, blushing twenty shades of red.

"The man looked at Sophia, tilting her head. 'You said to yourself there's no one else." Minerva had to choke the last four words out. No one but Artemis and the redhead noticed.

"He's mine," whispered the redhead lightly, so Artemis couldn't hear. Minerva didn't hear it at all.

* * *

><p>Minerva gulped as Athena started to talk about how they let students into Honors. Minerva kept glancing at Artemis, who always smirked back. Athena didn't seem to notice.<p>

"...and basically it's not fair. I mean, getting good grades isn't everything."

"Everyone here's smart. Otherwise they wouldn't get in." Minerva caught another smirk. "But, if you think about it, they should have AP classes for those really, really smart people."

"I told you, Minerva, stay away from Artemis. He's trouble." Athena knew Minerva pretty well after three years.

Minerva sighed. "Why not give him a chance?" Minerva was sure Artemis's skin started to glow in the most eerie way. "I mean, it's-"

"I don't know what you're feeling right now, but no talking to him. You've been rejected way too many times to try."

Minerva looked at Artemis again, who was now talking to a supervisor. "Don't you think that he's better than others?"

"No, I don't." Athena crossed her arms. "It's him or me."

"Give me a day."

* * *

><p>"Minerva," greeted Artemis in language arts. "How are you?"<p>

Minerva's stomach felt lighter as her name was called by him. "Nice. You?" Minerva could hear her name ringing in her ears.

"How many people rejected you?"

"Seven." Minerva played with her pencil a bit. "I think it's because I'm too smart."

"You can never be too smart," answered Artemis. Something tapped the window of the room. "It's never gotten anyone nowhere."

"I guess," muttered Minerva, trying to hide her smile. "I wonder why people leave me anyway."

"Hey, promise me something Minerva."

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be friends."

"Promise."

* * *

><p>"You were suppose to choose her!" shouted Athena to Artemis, punching him in the gut. "How could you?!"<p>

"I'm sorry. It was a dare."

"I can give you fifty reason-"

"It was a dare. Plus, she isn't as beautiful as the other girls."

"SHE WROTE A POEM FOR YOU." Athena's eyes were full of tears. "She never did that before."

* * *

><p>The night of talent show always made Minerva shiver. What was the point? She was doing a duet with Artemis as the finale. They won't have time. There was only three minutes left.<p>

Minerva looked on the stage. They were waiting for them, now. She looked around for Artemis. Nowhere.

_Why would he leave me?_

She looked in her bag and found a note.

_AF: Everything was just a dare. Sorry._

Minerva crumpled the note. No one messes with her.

After all, everything about her was just rumors.


End file.
